Caleidoscopio
by Amed
Summary: [Tyka] Tyson no puede encontrarle una razón al por qué los ojos de su novio han cambiado tanto de color, mientras que Kai solo quiera pasar una buena noche [Yaoi] [No te gusta, no leas] [Díganme si el rating está muy bajo] [Dedicado a XxIrisxX


Muy buenos días a todos! Bueno, me aburrí de no publicar nada en castellano, por más de que tenía alguna que otra cosita para publicar.

Así que bueno, decidí subir este fic que fue enteramente escrito para **XxIrisxX**, como premio por haber respondido correctamente al acertijo en el capítulo IX de mi fic "Al fondo del asunto" (pero la versión en ingles, por lo que me tardé un rato en traducirlo). Ella quería ver a Tyson obsesionado con los ojos de Kai y el por qué han cambiado de color a través de las temporadas, así que espero que esto lo haya cumplido!

Espero que lo disfruten!

Advertencias del Capítulo: Yaoi (relaciones chicoxchico), algunos temas sexuales (pero nada explícito), algunas malas/fuerte palabras, menciones de sexo (pero no lo muestro para nada), Tyson está dominado (pero le gusta) y Kai se aprovecha de su sex-apeal para conseguir lo que quiere.

Disclaimer: Si Beyblade me perteneciera, lo mas probable (seguro) es que esto sería cannon.

* * *

Esto era algo serio.

No…"mi vida está en riego" serio, pero serio de todas formas. Era una duda que le carcomía el cerebro y simplemente no lo dejaba en paz.

¿Por qué dios, por qué? ¡¿Por qué no podía pensar en otra cosa?! ¡No podía concentrarse!

Estaba en medio de un asunto muy importante, justo cuando toda su concentración era crucial, y entonces "Bang!" ¡Esa estúpida pregunta lo atacaba y lo arruinaba todo!

¡Es completamente injusto! ¡Estaba destruyendo su vida!

Necesitaba una respuesta. ¡Por el amor de dios, exigía una respuesta!

-¡¿Por qué demonios tienes ojos lilas?!- Tyson preguntó de repente, incorporándose de la cama y dejando a un muy confundido Kai debajo de él.

-¿Qué?- el bicolor parpadeó con dichos ojos dos veces, inseguro de haber escuchado bien.

Tienen que ser comprensivos con su desconcierto aquí, uno no se espera que tu novio te pregunte tal casa cuando está cómodamente ubicado entre tus piernas y haciendo eso que te gusta tanto. Simplemente no se espera.

-Tus ojos. Son lilas- el dueño de Dragoon sabía que esta no era _precisamente_ el momento adecuado para discutir este temita, ¡pero es que necesitaba una respuesta ya!

-¿Y?- ¿en serio, de qué se trata todo esto? ¿Era algún chiste? ¿Acaso ofendió al chico más joven de alguna forma?

-Es solo que…- Tyson se sentó de rodillas, dejando que Kai hiciera lo mismo –Eran rojos cuando nos conocimos-

El peliazul sabía que acababa de arruinar todo el romanticismo, y probablemente su novio no le va ni a dar la hora del día por la próxima semana o más, pero él ya no podía seguir así.

Incluso si les llevaba un montón de tiempo tener la casa para ellos solos por todo el fin de semana otra vez, esto era más importante que cualquiera de las cosas que podrían estar haciendo… ¡¿Ven cómo esto está arruinando sus prioridades?!

-Cariño, vas a tener que ser más específico- Kai sentía como la confusión crecía, mientras…"otras cosas" decaían -¿Cuál es tu problema?-

-¡Eran rojos cuando nos conocimos, pero después eran grises durante todo el asunto con Zagart, y ahora son lilas!- ¿qué de todo eso era tan difícil de entender? ¡Se supone que Kai es el listo de los dos!

-Y eso te… ¿molesta?-

-¡No!- ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Esto se está yendo por las ramas! –No me _"molesta"_. ¡Solo quiero saber por qué!-

Kai parpadeó una vez más. "Los ojos de la Discordia" mirando a Tyson en profunda confusión, así como la cara que venía con ellos.

-Dijiste que te gustaban mis ojos- esta no era para nada la discusión que esperaba tener para este momento. La que él se esperaba se asemejaba más a: "Oh, mi amor, si ¡Justo ahí!"

-¡No, por supuesto que sí! ¡Me encantan son hermosos!- ¡Por favor, volvamos a la pregunta!

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?- la confusión estaba empezando a convertirse en enojos, y el bicolor estaba seriamente considerando el levantarse e irse (y si no estuviera tan cachondo y sin pantalones, ya lo hubiera hecho).

-¡El problema es que cambian de olor y quiero saber por qué!- Tyson alzó su voz en frustración, frustración por no tener una respuesta, frustración por no poder quitarse esa pregunta de la cabeza, y frustración por…"otros motivos".

-Primero, no me hables de esa forma- Kai le advirtió a su novio, con el ceño fruncido y el enojo claro en su tan famosos ojos.

-Perdón- el peliazul agachó su cabeza en disculpa. Buen chico.

-Y segundo, ¿qué importa?- esto era simplemente ridículo y sin sentido, especialmente cuando podrían estar haciendo cosas mucho mejores –Yo nunca me quejo de tus ojos-

-¿Qué con mis ojos?- ¿qué tiene él que ver con todo esto?

Kai se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con una expresión que decía "¿En serio?", como si lo que sea a lo que se haya referido debió ser obvio.

-Si mal no recuerdo, cuando nos conocimos, tenías ojos azules- oh…_eso_.

-Oh, bueno…verás- esto era un poco vergonzoso –Estaba probando un nuevo estilo ese año- ¿qué un hombre no puede ponerse bonito hoy en día sin ser juzgado?

Si eso fue una risita lo que el dueño de Dranzer reprimió, Tyson pretendió no escucharla. Ya estaban en una situación muy tensa, no había necesidad de empeorarla al discutir sobre…

Esperen un momento… ¡Kai estaba deliberadamente cambiando el tema!

¡Ese astuto, sexy desgraciado!

-¡No trates de distraerme, estamos hablando de _tus_ ojos!- ¿solo porque es tan endemoniadamente atractivo, se cree que se puede salir con la suya? ¡Oh, no seños, eso NO va a pasar esta noche!

-No tengo que darte ninguna explicación sobre el color de mis ojos- eso era obvio, al menos a Kai le parecía obvio. ¿Por qué estaba Tyson armando tanto escándalo?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy tu novio!-… ¿ven eso? Se acaba de dar cuanta que hizo mal.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, y los ojos "antes-rojos-luego-grises-y-ahora-lilas" trataron de incinerar al peliazul con la mirada.

-Puede que _todavía_ sea tu novio, pero lo púnico que te voy a dar va a ser una oportunidad de empezar a hacer lo que _deberíamos_ estar haciendo- un adolescente normal, cuando su pareja le dice eso en _ese_ tono, sabe que es un ultimátum y que debería hacer lo que sea que el otro quiere.

Claro que un adolescente inteligente nunca se hubiera metido en esta situación para empezar. Pero ahora, Tyson no era ninguno de esos chicos. Él era el que va a seguir insistiendo y va a perder todos sus privilegios sobre las partes privadas de su pareja.

-¡Solo dime! ¿Cuál es el secreto? ¿Lentes de contacto? ¿Trasplante? ¿Una extraña mutación genética?- ¡solo respóndele, por el amor de dios! ¡Se está volviendo loco!

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?! ¡¿En verdad preferís estar haciendo _esto_ a _tener sexo_?!- en la opinión del bicolor, _ya_ estaba loco.

-¡¿Por qué estas evadiendo la pregunta?!-

-¡¿Por qué insistís tanto?!-

-¡Porque no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza!- Tyson gritó en frustración, cansado de esa situación.

Se levantó de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, quejándose todo el tiempo, mientras Kai lo miraba desde la cama en confusión, enojo e indignación.

Digo, estaban los dos solo, era una noche hermosa, la atmosfera era perfecta, y él estaba sobre una cómoda cama, a solo una prenda de estar desnudo.

¿Y qué era lo que estaba haciendo su novio?

-¡…pero no funciona! ¡Necesito ponerle un fin a esto, está arruinando mi vida! ¡No me deja…_hacer_ cosas!-

Esto era insultante.

-¿A qué te refieres con "_cosas_"?- el bicolor decidió que era momento de volver a hablar, en parte para callar al otro, pero más que nada porque esto era ridículo.

-Tu sabes…"_cosas_"- el campeón mundial hizo un movimiento muy peculiar con las caderas, dejando muy en claro a qué tipo de "cosas" se refería.

-¿Quieres decir el tipo de cosas que deberías estar haciéndome ahora mismo?- Kai sonrió esa estúpida sonrisa burlona que Tyson odiaba tanto.

-¡Sí! Y si no me das una respuesta en los próximos cinco minutos… ¡no haremos nada!- ¿querían un ultimátum? ¡Ahí tienen uno!

Tyson se cruzó de brazos y miró a su novio con el ceño fruncido, toda su determinación visible en su mirada.

Desde la cama, Kai se cruzó de brazos y piernas y levantó una ceja en una expresión que decía "¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?".

Oh…así que se estaba haciendo el difícil ahora, ¿no? Creía que Tyson se iba a retractar, ¿no?

Seh, ¡buena suerte con eso! ¡Ya veremos _quien_ se rinde primero!

…1…2…

Ya verán. Se rendirá, ya lo verán.

…3…4…

En cualquier momento…solo esperen…se rendirá en cualquier segundo…

…5…

-Creo…- ¡si! ¡Ahí está! ¡Su tan anhelada respuesta! -…que deberíamos irnos a dormir entonces-

¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!

¡NO! ¡Esto no es lo que debería pasar! ¡Se suponía que Kai iba a rendirse y a revelar su secreto, y luego pedirle a Tyson que lo hiciera suyo salvajemente! ¡Esto no es lo que…!

Esperen un momento…él sabe lo que está haciendo…ese inteligente bastardo con sus…oh tan largas piernas…tan suaves y lampiñas… ¿Acaso Kai se depilaba?

¡De acuerdo, no te distraigas!

-Bien, lo haremos de la manera difícil- el peliazul se encogió de hombros y volvió a la cama –Espero que puedas mantener tus manos para vos mismo entonces-

-Oh, yo puedo- el bicolor se hizo a un lado, dejándole espacio, y ambos se cubrieron con las sabanas –Vos, por otro lado, no-

-¿Oh, te parece?-

-Completamente seguro- ¡ese arrogante bastardo!

En serio, ¿Quién se cree que es? Solo porque su cuerpo es tan cálido y su cabello huele tan bien…y la luz de la luna ilumina su rostro de esa forma…y… ¡Concéntrate, maldición!

-¡Ya veremos!- Tyson dijo (gritó) sus últimas palabras y se acostó dándole la espalda a Kai, quien bufó e hizo lo mismo.

¿Quieres una lucha de voluntades? ¡Pues la tendrás!

/-/-/-/-/-/

-Que ni se te ocurra- el adolescente bicolor dijo en un tono de advertencia, y las manos que habían empezado a rodearlo por la cintura se detuvieron.

-Creí que estabas dormido- el campeón mundial suspiró en derrota, triste y avergonzado de haber sido atrapado, más que nada triste porque no podía seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Así que ibas a aprovecharte de mí mientras dormía, no?- Kai preguntó, pero no era en verdad una pregunta, y Tyson podía _sentir_ la sonrisa burlona que tenía en el rostro.

Volvió a suspirar. Esto era un golpe muy bajo para su masculinidad. Irónicamente, era su masculinidad la que estaba causando esto.

¡Oh, vamos, no los juzguen! ¡Ustedes no saben lo que es estar en la misma cama con el _gran e único_ Kai Hiwatari! El tener su cálido cuerpo al lado del tuyo, su espalda apenas tocando la suya y su lindo traserito pegado al tuyo…

¡No se pudo resistir!...Oh, su padre debe de estar muy decepcionado de él en este momento…bueno…mejor no hablemos de eso, ¿ok?

Kai se dio vuelta, acostándose de espaldas, y miró a su novio con esa mirada que era un reemplazo para el "baile de la victoria", pues Kai no baila mucho (y Tyson ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer que otras personas vieran el tipo de bailes que hacía…esos eran un poco personales).

-¿Estás dispuesto a olvidarte de todo ese asunto?- los ojos que lo han estado volviendo loco por tanto tiempo lo estaban mirando directo a los suyos, advirtiéndole que debía escoger sus palabras con cuidado si es que quería cualquier tipo de acción esta noche (que no fuera con su propia mano, por supuesto).

El peliazul dudó por un momento, indeciso entre hacerle caso a su curiosidad que demandaba una respuesta, o escuchar a su entrepierna que quería ponerse "curiosa" con el chico a su lado.

…Hmm… ¡Maldita seas curiosidad!

-¡Solo quiero saber por qué!- dijo, lo que logró que su novio bufara en exasperación -¡Hey! ¡Discúlpame, pero si escribiera un poema sobre tus ojos, me gustaría tener el color indicado!- Kai ni siquiera tuvo que decir "¿Me estás cargando?", su expresión lo decía todo –Ya sabes…si algún día se me da por escribirte un poema-

Se miraron a los ojos en silencio por un momento, ninguno de los dos haciendo ningún movimiento.

-Buenas noches, Tyson- Kai se dio vuelta y se cubrió mejor con las sabanas.

-¡No, no, espera!- el peliazul lo sujetó del hombre y lo obligó a que lo mirara a la cara otra vez.

¡Oh, la indecisión! Él quería tanto saber la verdad detrás del siempre cambiante color de ojos de su novio, pero…también quería _cogerse_ a dicho novio tanto, pero tanto. ¡Y saben qué?

¡Vete al diablo, curiosidad!

-De acuerdo, me rindo- Tyson agachó su cabeza en vergüenza, esto aún era difícil para su ego –Tu ganas-

-¿No me vas a molestar más con mi color de ojos?- Kai podía sonar como un ganador honorable, pero por dentro estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no restregárselo en la cara al otro.

-No, no volveré a molestarte más con tu color de ojos- ¡por favor, esto aún es vanagloriarse en la gloria, déjalo!

-¿Y te olvidaras de todo el asunto?- Tyson suspiró en exasperación, un poco molesto de que el bicolor estaba haciendo esto, pero una mirada de advertencia por parte del otro le dejó en claro que mejor se aguantaba y respondía.

-Sí, no volveré a pensar en ello- suspiró de nuevo, esperando (rezando) que ese era el final de eso.

Kai contempló por un momento el perdonarlo o no, más que nada para hacerlo sufrir un poco más, pero luego sonrió seductoramente y dijo:

-Ven aquí- y lo atrajo para un beso.

Y así, damas y caballeros, es como logras que tu novio haga lo que sea que tú quieras.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Horas después ambos adolescentes se encontraban en la cama juntos. Tyson abrazaba a Kai hacia su pecho, mientras él dibujaba perezosos círculos en este con su mano.

Una noche bien gastada.

Tal vez te preguntes por qué el bicolor había tan "artísticamente" evitado responder a una pregunta que había sido preguntada tantas veces, por tantas personas distintas, como para no considerarla como algo que el resto del mundo quería saber con desesperación.

Verán, era todo parte de su imagen. Él era un chico misterioso, y esos significaban que tenía que mantener secretos acerca de sí mismo. Porque después de todo, si todo el mundo supiera cada pequeño detalle sobre su vida, ¿qué misterio quedaba para volver a la gente loca de curiosidad?

Así que pueden seguir pensando, pueden seguir preguntando, pero nunca lo sabrán…

-Sabes…- Tyson empezó a decir, acariciando cariñosamente en cabello de Kai, quien suspiró para hacerle saber que estaba escuchando –Tu cabello también ha cambiado de cabello varias veces-

El Fin.

* * *

Bueno, al final no respondí para nada la pregunta xD Lo que yo me imagino que pasó es que o fue un error en el departamento de coloreado, o lo hicieron a propósito para que nosotros los fans nos arrancáramos los pelos tratando de pensar una explicación.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y díganme que opinan! todavía tengo otras cositas que publicar, pero no se preocupen que estoy en eso!

Déjenme un review y díganme que opinan! Desde ya, gracias por leér y nos vemos!

Cuidence!


End file.
